Farewell Jeff Clarke And Good Luck
by M. Louise E
Summary: Leslie Shay throws a farewell party for Jeff who has left Firehouse Fifty-One since he passed the Lieutenant's test. Has everyone. Enjoy this one shot.


**Title: Chicago Fire, Farewell Jeff Clarke and Good luck. **

**Summary: (Based off of Episode Nineteen of season Two; Heavy Weight) Sort of. Everyone at Fifty-One throws a goodbye party for Jeff**

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this! Thank You. Please leave a review. I do hope you all enjoy this. Jeff Hephner is a very good actor and played Jeff Clarke well. Let me know what you think. Please. :D **

Leslie Shay walks into Molly's Pub, carrying a huge cake as Gabriela Dawson holds the door for her best friend. She sets the cake on a long extended table with the rest of the food. Shay is throwing a Surprise farewell and Good Luck party for one Jeff Clarke.

He is well loved at station fifty-one by everyone. He helped a lot of people in rough situations. He never backed down from giving a helping hand to anybody. In the community or his family at Fifty-One. He did and does help.

When he first arrived to Station Fifty-One his other fire station was shutdown due to budget cuts made by a consultant whom was picked by the state to shutdown three firehouses. Station Thirty-three was the first to be shut down. She was not very well liked by anybody. Station Fifty-One almost got shut down but, thankfully it was saved by many.

Jeff Clarke was asked to pass along information to the consultant but he told her no and refused. He is quiet and keeps to himself so most everyone thought he was a snitch when he wasn't. Peter Mills stepped up and reached out to Jeff just to get to know him.

In time things worked out and the real snitch was discovered by Peter and everyone in the firehouse made the snitches life miserable and drove him out with transfer papers taped to his locker.

Jeff Clarke is a former Marine who served in Iraq and other places. He uses some of his experience from the Marines in firefighting. He is good at what he does. Now without telling anyone he took the Lieutenant's test and he passed. He got transferred to Station Twenty-five as Lieutenant. He would be a good leader.

Finally everything is ready and everyone showed up to bid Jeff Clarke Farewell and Good Luck. He would be missed by everyone. He is very loyal to those he cares about. He fights for those he loves and stands up with them. He also stands up for those people who don't have anyone.

CF~~~~~~CF

Outside Jeff Clarke can be heard with Kelly Severide. "What is going on?" Jeff looks over at his former and now fellow Lieutenant. "Come on inside and just have a drink. You left without telling anyone. I just want to say a proper goodbye to one of my former team." Kelly tells Jeff. "Yeah okay." Jeff knows something is up. So much trouble just to get him to Molly's Pub tonight.

"Come on lets head inside." Kelly Severide tells Jeff. Jeff Clarke follows knowing something is up. Both step into Molly's and a loud "SURPRISE!" is yelled by everyone. Jeff stops and smiles. He sees a sign hanging overhead that says; Farewell and Good Luck Jeff Clarke.

Leslie Shay runs up to Clarke and gives him a hug. "I'll miss you. You'll be a good leader." Leslie Shay tells her friend. "Thank you Shay." Jeff smiles at the blond. "Okay Line up and get some food everyone." Leslie tells the crowd.

Jeff is the first in line. There is a variety of food on the table. Turkey, and ham lunch meat for sandwiches. Rolls to put the meat on. Swiss cheese, American cheese, and Pepper Jack cheese for those who like a little spicy taste to their cheese. Mustard and Mayo. There is also deviled eggs. Potato salad, and Macaroni salad. There is a veggie tray on the table with, carrots, celery, radishes, red and green pepper slices, broccoli, and cauliflower. There is ranch dressing for the veggies. There are chips and pretzels.

Everyone grabs a plate and fills it. Everyone is having a good time. People go up to Jeff and wish him well. "Hey Ugly. I do wish you luck at the new firehouse as Lieutenant. Best of luck Jeff." Chris Herrmann tells Jeff who is sitting at the bar. "Yeah Thanks. Whose idea was this?" Jeff questions Chris. "Leslie Shay's idea. We all went along with it. We wanted to do a proper send off. Your forever part of Station Fifty-one. Just keep in touch will Ya?" Chris tells Jeff. "Yeah I'll try." Jeff smiles.

"Okay everyone! Here is the cake! It is half and half. Who wants what?" Leslie Shay set the huge cake on the table. It is made to look like a fire truck. It has on it Farewell and Good Luck Jeff Clarke.

Jeff gets chocolate. Everyone is having a good time. "Hey Jeff. Good luck." Matt Casey tells the new Lieutenant. "Thanks. You too. I heard some news through the grapevine and I hope your plans work out. You deserve some happiness." Jeff tells Matt. "Thank you. You'll be a good leader. Congratulates." Matt tells Jeff.

"Everyone I propose a toast. Champagne is being passed around." Herrmann stands at the bar. He goes on. "Jeff Clarke, everyone here from firehouse Fifty-one wishes you the best of luck as Lieutenant. We all will miss you. Never forget you're part of the family at Fifty-One. You're one stand up guy. Congratulates Buddy!"

Everyone raises their glasses in the air and takes a drink. Jeff Clarke stands up and goes up to the bar. "Thank you so much everyone. For everything. You all were there for me when I needed you. I also want to remember Rebecca Jones tonight. Lets raise a glass to her memory." Jeff Clarke raises his glass and takes a drink.

"Hey man Good luck and Congratulates." Peter Mills goes up to Jeff Clarke. He slaps Jeff on the back. "Thank you. Take care of yourself." Jeff Clarke tells Peter Mills. "You too man. If you need anything give me a call." Peter Mills tells Jeff.

Kelly Severide hands Jeff a gift wrapped box. Jeff opens it. "Thank you." Jeff Clarke holds up the squad Three coat. "It's to remember us by." Kelly tells Clarke. "Who could forget any of you guys?" Jeff tells Kelly with a laugh.

Matt Casey hands a gift bag to Jeff and watches as he opens it. Jeff Clarke smiles. It is a Truck Eighty-One hat. "I wouldn't want you to forget us either." Matt tells Jeff. "Naw man I couldn't forget any of you." Jeff Clarke tells everyone.

The rest of the night goes well. Jeff Clarke now knows once part of the Fifty-One family forever part of the Fifty-One family.


End file.
